Previously, the prior art disclosed motorcycle jack apparatus that were awkward and cumbersome to use. Some showed lacking in safety features that could prevent injury or damage when using the mechanism or even when the bike jack is being stored and not in use.
The following prior art discloses motorcycle lifts, jacks and stands that are used for the convenience of repairing or maintaining one's riding conveyance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,224, granted May 21, 1996, to K. C. Anderson, discloses a foot operated motorcycle lift stand, where the cyclist manually steadies the motorcycle, while actuating a foot lever to shift the stand platform in a position with the undercarriage, to lift the motorcycle. When not in use, the lift stand can be conveniently stored in an upright position, where the edges of the platform and base provide a stable resting means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,603, granted Dec. 21, 1993, M. White, discloses a vehicle lift having a base and lifting platform that is connected to the base by pivotally connected legs. A motorcycle is intended to be positioned over the platform when in its low profile state and is raised by the platform to its elevated protracted state upon activation of the hydraulic jack and is raised by the platform to its elevated protracted state upon activation of the hydraulic jack component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,376, granted May 18, 1993, to D. J. Anderson, discloses a motorcycle jack assembly comprising a wheel support frame having tire alignment members and tie down means fixing one wheel of the motorcycle in the wheel support frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,985, granted Feb. 13, 1990, to D. Good, discloses a castered, low-profile hydraulic lift assembly having a pivoted lift arm that supports a plurality of detachable transitional lift arms and lift heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,756, granted Feb. 9, 1988, to C. W. Stumpf, Jr., teaches of a portable stand and lift, which can lift a motorcycle unassisted. After hoisting to the desired height, pins are inserted as a locking means to immobilize the movable frame members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,299, granted Jul. 21, 1987, to L. P. Siebert, discloses a motorcycle jack having front and rear cross shafts rotatably supported. The front and rear shafts are interconnected with a linkage mechanism so that they rotate in unison, but in opposite directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,158, granted Jul. 17, 1984, to Matteo Chiesa, et al., teaches of a lift for raising mopeds and motorcycles, having a base, to which is attached a hinged jack, and having a frame with a motorcycle support adaptable to the footboard of a Vespa.
The prior art recited above does not teach of the novel advantages that are found in the present invention.
However there is a particular need for a safe operating, reliable, portable 2-wheeled tandem automotive vehicle lift, one that can be stored in either a vertical or a horizontal position. There is a special need for a motorcycle lift that performs the lift action through the tires of the bike, so as not to damage the undercarriage by coming in contact with it. Additionally, the lift must have incorporated within the design, safety features that will prevent the lift apparatus from tipping or falling over, features that will automatically lock the lift, when in its raised position to prevent it from lowering unexpectedly. This type of lift can enable a motorcycle enthusiast to perform his own maintenance procedure, such as, changing the engine oil, performing an engine tune-up or rotating or replacing the tires.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle lift having newly designed mechanisms for the safe operation of the lift apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a safe operating motorcycle lift having a base with telescoping extendible projections to stabilize the apparatus from tipping or falling over.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a safe operating motorcycle lift that has a protective curtain that delineates and defines the perimeter of the operational area beneath the lift.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a safe operating motorcycle lift having a novel automatic locking mechanism that automatically engages when the lift is raised, thereby preventing the accidental or inadvertent release, which may lower the lift stand.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a safe operating motorcycle lift having an adjustable center stand support with an adjustable side kickstand support that projects from the center kickstand.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a safe operating motorcycle lift having a locking front wheel clamp to secure and stabilize the 2-wheeled vehicle in an upright position.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a safe operating motorcycle lift having a removable tail extension with a retractable tail ramp to enable the loading or unloading of the bike.
A final object of the present invention is to provide a safe operating motorcycle lift that can be stored, when not in use, either under an automobile, or by standing it up, in a vertical position.
These as well as other objects and advantages of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.